Alisha Whitley vs. Penny Lent
Alisha Whitley vs. Penny Lent is a What-If? Death Battle by I'm Lynda. It features Alisha Whitley from Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., and Penny Lent from the Disney movie, Sky High. Description Two women with meta-powers square off in what is sure to be the biggest two-woman battle royale of the century! Interlude Boomstick: When I was in grade school, boys used to taunt each other with the words, “Oh yeah? Who's going to make me?” “I am!” “Yeah, you and what army?” “Me, myself and I!” Well, the two women in this battle are literally walking armies. Wiz: First off, there’s Alisha Whitley, an inhuman from Marvel’s television program, Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Boomstick: And then there’s Penny Lent, the one-woman cheerleading squad for her high school in Disney’s Sky High. Wiz: I’m Wiz, and he’s Boomstick. Boomstick: And it's our job to analyze their weapons and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Alisha Whitley Wiz: Inhumans are humans who have Kree DNA embedded in their genetic code, which allows them to transform and acquire superhuman powers or abilities, through a process known as Terrigenesis. B'oomstick: However, the inhumans have long felt themselves to be feared and hated by regular human, so a long-lived inhuman named Jiaying decided to do something about it...kill all non-inhumans.' Wiz: So, Jiaying decided to create a sanctuary for the inhumans, where she could gather them together, and forge them into an army. And among Jiaying’s most-trusted lieutenants was an inhuman named Alisha Whitley. Boomstick: Alisha’s rather unusual power is that she could split duplicates off of herself. These are identical Alishas that looked just like her, and are in constant psychic communication with each other. What one Alisha knows, all Alisha’s know. Women, huh? Wiz: Alisha seems to split off duplicates of herself the way that an amoeba splits itself in a process called binary fission. Boomstick: Yeah, what he said. Wiz: And, each of her duplicates seem to be fully functioning, independent Alishas. They can be sent on separate missions, and when they are finished, they can be reabsorbed back into the original Alisha. Boomstick: Now, the original Alisha is something of a martial artist, and has proven herself competent at taking out heavily-armed guards. And, as you would expect with the psychic bond between the Alishas, all are martial artists. Wiz: However, Alisha is definitely not a martial arts master. At one time, Alisha’s four duplicates took on Daisy Johnson, a.k.a. Quake, in hand-to-hand combat. Daisy was wearing bracers that took away her vibration powers... Boomstick: He he. Wiz: Shut up, Boomstick! And even without access to any of her inhuman powers, the four Alishas had a tough time taking her down. It looked likely that three of them alone might not have succeeded against her. Boomstick: And, as an added weakness, Alisha can only split off one duplicate at a time. And when she does, her eyes turn a milky white. This is a weakness for the Alisha team, because if something happens to incompass...incompoop...knock out the original Alisha, then the whole team goes down. Alisha is aware of this, and when she fought Daisy, she kept her original safely out of harms way. Wiz: A worse weakness is that it appears that Alisha has only the four duplicates that she can summon up. When one was killed by the inhuman, Lash, and two killed themselves to keep from being captured by S.H.I.E.L.D., this left Alisha with only one duplicate when she went up a Kree Reaper...and died. Boomstick: In spite of her weaknesses, though, Alisha is a good woman to have around. One Alisha could massage my neck, while another massages my feet, while a third fetches me beer, and a fourth cooks me kielbasa. As for the fifth, well, I’ll figure out something for her to do. Wiz: Boomstick! Boomstick: Maybe the fifth could do my taxes. Is she any good at math? That whole thing breaks my brains! Penny Lent Wiz: Sky High is the ultimate high school experience. It’s a school for the children of superheroes, where they learn how to control and apply their superpowers. And, to make the place even cooler, it’s built on a floating platform that keeps the school up among the clouds. Boomsticks: And like any good high school, it’s full of jocks and nerds. Only in this case the jocks are called “superheroes” and the nerds are called “sidekicks.” Wiz: The students and faculty of Sky High exhibit a wide array of powers, including super-strength, super-speed, fire manipulation, ice manipulation, shapeshifting, and much more. Boomstick: And one of the more interesting students is Penny Lent. She’s Sky High’s head cheerleader. Hell, she’s the entire cheerleading squad! Wiz: That’s right, with a thought, Penny can create multiple duplicates of herself, as many as the situation requires, though she seems to have an upper-limit of seven diplicates. Boomstick: That’s right, when Penny talks to herself, it’s a real group discussion. He he. Wiz: Penny’s duplicates seem to be fully autonomous copies, acting independently of each other. This means that when the situation calls for it, there can be as many as eight Penny’s doing whatever Penny wants to do, including doing a complex cheerleading routine, or chasing down and punishing someone that Penny doesn’t like. Boomstick: And that’s a lot of people. Penny has aligned herself with Gwen Grayson, the queen bee of Sky High. Wiz: Gwen Grayson is a technopath, with the power to mentally control technology. She’s also a supervillain with a plan to take over Sky High and turn all the students and teachers into babies, and raise them as villains. Boomstick: That’s right, never trust someone who’s really smart, they’re always up to something sneaky and underhanded. Like my accountant, that guy’s ripping me off somehow. I mean, why is it that I drive a Toyota, and he drives a Lexus? Huh? Wiz: Anyway, Penny’s power makes her something of a walking army, in that one girl can suddenly become eight. But, her duplicates have no powers beyond their numbers. Boomstick: Penny is a naturally athletic girl, and she knows how to fight, but she is far from being a martial artist. As such, numbers is...numbers are?...whatever – her only weapon. Wiz: Worse, Penny’s duplicates appear to be little more than reflections of the original. She never sends a duplicate to do something for her, but merely spins them off when she needs them. And, when she’s done, she just pops them all back into her original self. Boomstick: But don’t sell this little lady short. She’s got attitude and drive, and she is not afraid to do whatever it takes to get the job done. Wiz: Alright the combatants are set; let’s end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: Its time for a DEATH BATTLE! Fight Pre-Fight Alisha Whitley looked out the cockpit window of her jump jet as she approached the unlikely-looking school. It was a flying island, soaring amongst the clouds, with a strangely traditional-looking high school built on its top. It was called Sky High School, and was a school for young people with super-powers. Before tonight she wouldn’t have dreamed such a place could exist. The world was indeed a strange place. Alisha had memories of high school, but none of them pleasant. What would it have been like to have gone to a school like Sky High? Probably no different, she decided blackly. Fighting updrafts in the air surround the island; she flew in and set the jump jet down in the landing/parking area, alongside a truly bizarre looking craft – a bright yellow school bus with wings! She knew that tonight was some sort of a dance party, and the girl she was to contact would be here. She lowered the rear hatch of the jet, and stepped out towards the school. Movement caught her eye, and she turned in time to see a short man in a jester’s outfit disappear around a corner. Sky High would probably be full of surprises. Entering the building through the main door, she stepped in and almost collided with a student. She was African-American, thin, and dressed in a cheerleader’s outfit. “Oh!” the girl exclaimed, looking extremely surprised. Alisha summoned her best smile. It wasn’t easy. She had learned to hate cheerleaders during high school, and had an unreasoning desire to punch this one’s face in. “Hi. I’m looking for Gwen Grayson. Someone I know would like to have a word with her. Would you know where she is?” Alisha asked. The cheerleader smiled a plastic smile, making Alisha’s hands want to ball into fists. “Sure,” she said. “Just follow me.” She set off at a brisk pace, and led Alisha down a hall and through a door into a cafeteria. She recognized the room for what it was, despite the tables and chairs having been all folded up and pushed against the walls. They walked across the room with the cheerleader moving even faster. Alisha was starting to fall behind, when the cheerleader burst through a door at the far end. The door closed behind her. Alisha thrust the door open, and was caught totally by surprise when the door flew back into her face, knocking her onto her back! Stars dance in front of her eyes and she felt four pairs of hands grab her arms and legs. She was unceremoniously lifted up, and carried through the door like a sack of old clothes. Results Trivia Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:I'm Lynda Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battle by 2 Different Companies Category:Movie vs TV shows theme Death battle Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles